


Moving On

by horitafan1992



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horitafan1992/pseuds/horitafan1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, who is recently divorced,  has been taking care of his nearly 3 year old daughter. Paul, who only just found out he was related to Will's step-grandfather, is a recent model for Basic Black.  Can the boys reconnect after a year of disaster (reason being Will's ex-husband leaving town with Paul's other ex, Derrick), or could someone or something keep them from being close again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR WARNING: If u do not like HoRita/WilSon, do NOT read it or comment.  
> I WILL DELETE NEGATIVE COMMENTS!  
> THANKS!

Will's POV  
Well it's final...Sonny and I are over. He left Salem to concentrate on a new expansion of CG, but in London. I just don't get it...I thought we had a chance at saving our marriage, but all these obstacles and mistakes we both made just didn't work. Even Arianna has started to notice that her papa was not around. Everyday she would ask me, " Daddy, when is Papa coming back?", and I keep telling her that her papa was busy with work in England. I would show her pictures of what the country looked like, and she would get it...But only until around bedtime, when she wanted her papa to read her a story. I wound up filling this little bookcase with books she would love, so she would stop bugging me about my ex-husband.

Paul's POV  
Well it's happened..I'm on the newest edition of Salem's Fashion Magazine, promoting Mad World's new signature cologne, Narita. I went from being a successful baseball pitcher, to a model/spokesman for Kate Roberts and Justin Kiriakis's new line. But the name wasn't my idea...it was named by Kate's grandson, and the man I had a ONS with. Will joked the one time when we, along with Sonny and Derrick, that it should be named "Narita". But now, my ex, and Will's ex-husband, Sonny has left town for good, and Derrick has moved on with Sonny-shocker indeed. I wonder sometimes how Will is handling life alone as a single parent, but when he was married to Sonny, it was so much easier. I wish I could talk to him, but I have a crazy feeling he might go off on me Sami Brady style (by the way, Sami's my stepsister, so it makes Will my stepnephew, and Ari my stepgrandniece). Oh yeah, my dad remarried Will's grandmother for gosh knows how many times they did. With two half-siblings, and 2 stepsiblings, my family is beginning to get there. But one thing is missing...that special someone.

Will's POV (the next day)  
Another day, another of Arianna's asking me about Sonny. I just wanna tell her papa and I couldn't work it out. I wanted to tell her he was her godfather, not her stepfather. But I didn't have the heart to tell her, nor did I wanna break her heart. After I got her dressed and fed, the babysitter arrived. That was my cue to leave for work. Oh yeah I forgot, I work for Sonix, which is owned by my stepuncle, and good friend Chad. My dad also worked for him, but for Countess W. At least I earn a paycheck, so I can pay for my rent, and provide for me and Ari. I decide to stop by CG, where my ex-hubby worked. Walking in brought back memories, like our bachelor party, and Ari's 2nd birthday. After ordering my usual coffee from Lauren, I sat down for a bit, looking at the latest article I was working on. I love what I do for a living, even though 2 of the 3 articles I did messed up my family, plus I betrayed Sonny in the worst way. Paul Narita....I should say Paul Black. Yes he recently changed his name to his dad, my stepgrandfather John's last name. OMG why do I have this man on my mind already? Yes I slept with him months ago, but I still don't know why. I need to get to work before Zoe has a royal fit.... UH OH it's Paul. 

Paul's POV (same day)  
Another day, another dealing with Kate and her attitude at work. UGH why did I even sign that contract? Oh wait, it's cause I needed the money, and besides, Justin's like family to me. Well I'm hungry, so maybe I should stop by either CG or that new cafe in Salem Town Square. Minutes later: Just feels different w/out walking into CG, and not seeing my ex there anymore. Just a few months ago, he made the decision to leave Salem for good. That meant leaving me, Will, and Ari..that poor little girl wondering where her stepdad was. But Sonny wanted to do this, and I respect his decision. Might as well go walk in and get my...oh my gosh it's Will. 

TBC  
Chapter 2: Will and Paul confront each other at CG


	2. Confronting Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Paul try to move on after Sonny has left town for good. Will, who was only married to Sonny for over a year, is recently divorced with a 2 1/2 year old. Paul recently became a member of the Black family, after he found out his dad was married to Will's grandma. Will these two reconnect after all this time, or will something come in the way?

Just as Paul was about to enter CG, Will was on his way out. One look, and it seemed like either they were gonna bond, or lash out at each other. It had been weeks since Sonny left Salem, and the last thing they needed is to face each other. " I..was just about to go get something to eat.", Paul said to Will. "Then go ahead!, Will said, close to lashing out, I'm not stopping you." Will may be annoyed at Paul, but he couldn't deny the fact that this man poured out his heart and soul to him when they worked on the article. "Maybe I should go to the cafe instead. Have a good day.", Paul said, as he was trying to run away. "PAUL! WAIT!", Will said, running after him. The chase led right into the park, where it felt so familiar. They fought here so many times, that it was all too familiar. Paul tried to hide, as the tears started to fall. The Paul that was so strong and could handle anything, started to have a major breakdown. Will arrived 2 minutes later, looking for Paul, but couldn't see or hear him at all. Will sat down on the bench, thinking he shouldn't have yelled at him. He knew he was in pain himself after Sonny left for good. Will opened his bag, looking at the envelope he just got. In the envelope was divorce papers. Sonny made the gut wrenching decision to end his marriage, so he could move on. As Will looked at it, reality was hitting him hard. The man he loved for the past 4 years was gone, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. All the mistakes he made cost him Sonny. Will started to cry very hard, wishing this nightmare wasn't happening. 

Meanwhile, Paul's breakdown caused him to run out, right past Will. Will caught a glimpse of him, and ran after him again. Both of them arrived in the same place: Paul's new apartment, which was not far from the one Will and Sonny shared. The two looked at each other, both red in the face with tears. As if fate was possible, the two hugged each other hard, and cried together. After a couple of minutes, Paul brought Will into the apartment. Will sat down, looking around, glad that Paul finally got out of that dreaded hotel room. After Paul came out of the bathroom, he looked right at Will. "Look I'm sorry, Paul started to say, that wasn't cool of me to run like that. It's just I feel like I was part of the reason why Sonny left Salem." " Paul Narita, former baseball player, who just acted like a baby, tells me he's sorry? Sorry for what? Coming back to town? Trying to seduce my now ex-husband back into your life? Slept with me for what? The article? Why should I forgive you, when I'm trying to take care of my daughter! Ari was Sonny's angel, and he didn't even bother to tell her goodbye!", Will said, lashing out at him, punching him in the chest, until he cried in Paul's arms. Paul's tears came down again, cause he knew Will was SO RIGHT about it all. The two sat down, as Paul, not thinking, comforted Will for a little while, til they both were ok.

About an hour later, after the two had lashed out, and cried together, they both felt they should talk for once. Will showed the papers to Paul, as Paul couldn't believe Sonny was that dumb to do something like that. "We both fell for the same guy.", Paul said. "But I was his second choice Paul!, Will said, He should have been YOUR husband, not mine!" " Now STOP SAYING THAT RIGHT NOW!, Paul said to Will, He chose YOU over me. You were out way before I admitted it." Will looked at him, as if he knew Paul was right. "Now that we are able to talk about it, I have to make a confession.", Paul said looking at him. " What else is there to confess?, Will said, wondering what else was kept from him, What else didn't you tell me?" "After I had the surgery in November, Paul started to explain, I saw Sonny come into the hospital with stuff from CG. I couldn't believe I was seeing the man I loved right there. So I followed him into the waiting room." "Ok, Will said, then what?" "I locked the door, so it could be the two of us. Sonny had no idea I was here. As soon as he turned around, he was shocked to see me. I came right to him, and...we kissed as if it was just us and no one else." "What?, Will said, You kissed my Sonny right there? When I was in L.A.?" "Yes I did, Paul continued, but he pushed me back, asking why I was here. I explained about the surgery, but I told him it didn't matter, and I kissed him again, thinking I finally had a second chance." "But? Did Sonny or someone else stop it?" Will asked, now understanding why Sonny kept another lie from him. "Your cousin Theresa and that Anne woman was banging on the door, Paul said, so Sonny had me hide in the closet." "Better it was you than Sonny, Will said, trying not to laugh, cause Sonny's claustrophobic." "Oh yeah I forgot he hates closed places.", Paul said, laughing a bit. "OMG he did it one other time, when I thought my mom, grandma Kate, and Ari's mother was planning a party for me. But poor baby, he was freaking out by the time he got to CG.", Will said laughing more. 

"I think this worked, Paul said, feeling a lot better, I think just distracting ourselves kept us from losing it." "I need to go pick up my daughter from daycare, Will said getting up, but I'm sorry I lost it on you." "I just want you to be happy Will, Paul said, his hand on Will's, and I want you to live a great life with that little girl." Will could feel something there, as he didn't let go. " Maybe we can hang out sometime when we both aren't busy.", Will said, grabbing his bag. Paul walked Will back to his car, kissing his cheek. "Sure we can.", Paul said, smiling. Without thinking, Will pulled Paul to him, cause he was feeling something there. Paul looked right into his eyes. For a moment, it's as if the attraction between them was happening for real. The tension was there, as if at any moment, there would be a kiss, and they'd land right back in bed again. Both pulled away, so it wouldn't happen. "Not now, Paul said, cause this isn't the right time." "You're right, Will said, but I feel like there is something there." But in both boys' minds, all they wanted to do is rip each other's clothes off, and make love all night long. Paul opens Will's car door, as Will got in. Paul was gonna kiss Will's cheek again, but it accidentally became a little kiss. "I'll be back later, if you wanna join me and Ari for dinner.", Will said, smiling. "Sure, Paul answered, looking at him, I got nothing to do." "Then it's a DATE", Will said, teasing, as he left. Paul watched him leave, as he thought to himself, "Ok Narita, what did you just do? You kissed him again! But he is cute, and available. Narita SNAP OUT OF IT!" Paul headed back to the apartment, as he got a brilliant idea, and left for a bit.

TBC: Paul hangs out with Ari and Will, and the boys start to admit their feelings for one another.


	3. Dinner Date, Ari, and Feelings

Previously in the 2nd chapter:  
"Sure, Paul answered, looking at him, I got nothing to do." "Then it's a DATE", Will said, teasing, as he left. Paul watched him leave, as he thought to himself, "Ok Narita, what did you just do? You kissed him again! But he is cute, and available. Narita SNAP OUT OF IT!" Paul headed back to the apartment, as he got a brilliant idea, and left for a bit.

Chapter 3: Dinner Date, Ari, and Feelings

Will's POV  
Just left Paul while I went to pick up Ari. It's weird. I blamed this man for my failed marriage, and here we both were at my apartment talking like it never happened. I slept with him what....7 months ago? All for a stupid article! Horton what were you THINKING? You ruined your OWN MARRIAGE! But this same man, who loved your ex-husband way before you married Sonny, is trying to make amends with you! And he KISSED YOU AGAIN today! I dunno if he meant it on purpose, or wasn't in his right mind. Oh well, it probably won't happen again. Oh there's my little princess waiting for me. I better get her before Paul comes back. (gets out of the car, as Ari runs to him)

Paul's POV:  
(Paul is at the store, picking up flowers, dessert, and something for Ari)  
Wow what just happened? I'm losing my mind today! In the grocery store picking up stuff for Will and Ari, but why do I still have that kiss on my mind? Paul Narita Black, you SHOULDN'T HAVE kissed him that soon! I dunno why I did that, but I feel like maybe, just maybe there might be...NO NO it can't be possible! No Paul, you're having dinner with a friend and his daughter, not a date. But Will teased me with the "DATE" word. Wait maybe dad can help me with this (calls John, asking him for a HUGE favor)! (as he checked out and left to go home)

Will/Ari's POV:  
Back at home with my little girl. Ari says that she's one of the smartest 2 year olds in her daycare, according to her teacher. Gabi would be so proud of her, and Sonny too..OMG why did I mention HIM? Sonny abandoned HER to go to Europe. That's more important than me and his daughter? Damn you Kiriakis! (Will) Why is daddy upset? Maybe cause Papa Sonny's not around? I miss my papa so much. Maybe if I get my dollies out, daddy will play with me? (runs to her room, getting them, and puts them on the couch with Will) (Ari) OMG my daughter comes out with her two favorite dollies, and wants me to play with her? I could use the distraction til dinner. Ok princess, let's play (Will)

Paul's POV:  
(Back at his apartment, after seeing John at the townhouse)  
Well that's all done. It should be arriving at any time now. Just really hope Will and Ari loves it. Now to figure out how to get this cake done before I go over. Good thing my mother taught me enough. Hope they both like chocolate. (After a few mins) Ok it's in the oven, now to see what I have in my wardrobe to wear. Ok this is too boring...this is way too classy....ugh I hate this...THIS....(Puts on a nice tight pair of black pants, a blue shirt and tie, and a black jacket) I like this! Wonder if Will will like the way I....OMG NOT AGAIN! It's like I am impressing him! (takes the jacket off, as he hears the oven go off) 

Will's POV:  
Finally I wore her out! Now I should get to my dinner date with Paul...OMG why did I say DATE? I meant just dinner with my friend Paul and my daughter. What is wrong with me? Maybe if I get into cooking, I'll keep my mind off of that gorgeous man..THERE I GO AGAIN! (starts making dinner for the 3 of them)

About 2 hours later:  
Paul's POV:  
Finally something I am good at! 2 cakes in one day..One for us, and a little one for Ari. She's such a cutie, and I know she'll love it. (sees a text from Will) Ok Will says to come over in 30 mins, and Ari fell asleep. Awwwww he must have worn her out already. Ok Paul Black, how hot do you look? (looks at himself, fixing his hair, and getting everything ready) Candles! Almost forgot the candles! (grabs them) Will's surprise should be getting there right about NOW

Will's POV:  
Doorbell? I better see who it is. (Opens the door, and is given a special package with no name on it) This is weird...I got something, but I dunno who it's from. (Opens it) OMG this is awesome! (Paul had sent over the best wine from the Kiriakis mansion, and John had helped Paul to get a pretty dress for Ari, plus the best chocolate-covered strawberries for Will) Paul Black, you spoiled my KID? It is cute...WHOA why do I think he had help in all of this? (oven dings) Dinner's done (takes it out)...I better get changed before Ari wakes up! (in his room)  
Ok this is too much for me to wear...Maybe something normal....NO...Perfection! (puts on a tight pair of black jeans, a blue shirt, and a blue jacket) What are you doing Horton? The last time you dressed up, it was the double date with Paul/Sonny/Derrick. We saw how that ended. Derrick and Sonny left town, and Paul hated me. Paul is just a friend, nothing else. But that kiss still has me wondering. (gets a text from Paul)  
P- Was that a delivery guy at the door?  
W- Yeah, it had no name on it.  
P- Wonder why someone would do that? (is grinning big)  
W- Must have been some cute guy trying to impress me and my daughter (teases)  
P- Is he tall, handsome, muscular, and sweet?  
W- All I know is he was a pitcher, and now he's a model (tries not to laugh)  
P- Sounds like a hot guy  
W- Paul stop...I know it was YOU (laughs)  
P- Who me? Now why would I do that?  
W- Cause you're trying to be nicer than before. Stop denying it Paul, and fess up!  
P- Open the door and find out (as Paul was at his door)

Will opened the door, as Paul, who had a big bag in one hand, flowers in the other, stood there. "You....look nice., Will said, as he let him inside, It's only dinner." "I think we thought the same thing when we dressed up, Will., Paul answered back, as he put the bag on the table, For you. I hope they'll look nice on the table. You have candle holders?" "Yes I do hold on., Will said as he grabbed them, These are beautiful, thank you. But how did you know what I liked?" "Oh I can't tell you that, Paul said, sitting down on the couch, cause it would have ruined the surprise." "Ok Paul Black tell me...did you have this stuff sent to me and Ari? And no denying it this time, cause I see a grin on your face!", Will asked, as he knew Paul too well. Paul tried so hard to keep a straight face, cause he knew Will would figure it out. " You think you know me too well Will Horton, but you don't.", Paul said, still denying it. " Did you think I would be upset cause the son of my stepgrandfather was trying to impress me?, Will asked, as he was trying to drive him a bit crazy, Cause it seems like you were trying to. But I'm not upset." "Y...You're not?, Paul answered back, surprised at his response, Cause I would never EVER do that to you!" 

"Paul calm down!, Will answered right back, I don't want to see you upset before we eat. This was so sweet of you to do that, and the dress....Ari will love it! After she wakes up." Paul was relieved, as his plan worked. "I just wanted to do something nice for you both., Paul explained, having Will sit by him, I know it's been hard to readjust to life w/out Sonny, but you both deserve a break for once." "It hasn't been easy Paul., Will said, looking at him, After Sonny left, my main concern was Ari and my work. Nothing else mattered to me. But getting these divorce papers...I found out the reason why he did it" " Then why?", Paul asked. "Sonny and Derrick...they met up in Paris somehow, and Derrick co-owns one of the clubs Sonny has. Well apparently, they got close. Way too close. Paul, Sonny cheated on ME with him! Derrick is the one that told me in a text that I gave away a great guy. Then I get this...Sonny wants to be free, so he can be with Derrick!" "WHAT?, Paul said, That guy was nothing but trouble! And he claimed to like me." "Well I think the main purpose was for him to get Sonny away from us, so he could have him.", Will said, as he admitted it to Paul. "This is WHY we both lost him?, Paul asked, so that he and Derrick could get together? I am so stupid for believing he was a good guy!" "Hey you didn't know!, Will said, trying to comfort Paul, as Paul was feeling down, So why should we both care what he says or does anymore? For all I care, Sonny can have him!" Will got up, going into his room. He sat on the bed crying, cause he was totally betrayed by the man who claimed to love. Paul heard him, as he got up, going in. As if Paul knew what to do, he sat by Will, comforting him again. "Why me Paul?, Will said looking him with tears in his eyes, Why did he marry me? Why did he choose me? I feel so all alone now." Paul stayed with him, as Will had a 2nd breakdown right in front of him. Paul started to think that maybe Will needed this....someone to listen to him, and understand where he's coming from. "Will Horton look at me!, Paul said, lifting his face to his, You are NOT alone! You have family, and friends. You have an amazing daughter who loves you so much. Do you want her to see how you are acting right now?" "Paul she's only 2!, Will answered back, still upset, She wouldn't get it!" "YES she would!, Paul said, snapping back at him, She would know when her daddy was sad." "STOP YELLING AT MY DADDY!, Ari said, running into the room, I LOVE MY DADDY!" "OMG Ari come here, Will said, putting her on his lap, Paul's not yelling at daddy. He's trying to be nice to me." "No yelling Mr Paul!, Ari said, snapping at him, or I'll cry!" As Ari held onto Will, Paul realized he messed up. He left the room, and sat on the couch in shock. 

After calming Ari down, and she was asleep, Will came back into the living room. Paul was sitting there, crying, because he made a bad impression on Ari. "Ari was a little too hard on you.", Will admitted to him, as he sat back down. "Wonder why she did that to me?, Paul asked, I mean what did I do wrong?" "Nothing, Will answered back, Nothing at all. She's just protecting me, like Gabi always did. She doesn't wanna see her daddy get hurt again after her papa left." "I made a mistake coming here!", Paul said, getting up. As Paul was about to run out, Will grabbed his arm. "Don't go, Will said, looking up into his eyes, You didn't make a mistake. I wanted you to come over for a reason. I don't know why, but I feel something deep down inside of me." "Like what? Paul asked, looking down at Will, Cause I think I'm feeling the same too." Paul and Will's hands were touching, as they stared at each other more. It was like nothing else mattered, but them in this moment. All their thoughts about one another was a reality: They were attracted to each other, and wanted each other. 

The closer they got to each other, the feelings they had were stronger. Paul and Will were thinking that they should just rip each other's clothes off, and make love all night. But both stopped, as dinner was ready. "I...Dinner's ready.", Paul whispered, as they were closer than ever. "Yeah", Will said, pulling the stuff out of the oven. Will sat back down on the couch, wondering what just happened. Paul did too.

An hour later, and full of food (they ate the best shrimp scampi ever), the two were enjoying a glass of wine, chatting about stuff. Paul was beginning to notice how cute Will's laugh was, as Will was noticing how adorable Paul was. Even as they were talking, their hands touched again. But this time, fingers intertwined. As they both looked down at it, they didn't seem to mind it at all. "I dunno what just happened, Will said, looking at him, but I'm starting to think something good might happen." "Like what Will?, Paul asked, his hand on Will's leg, Tell me what you're feeling right now." Will was trying very hard not to admit it, but it was clear: He liked Paul, and he wanted to spend more time with him, not as a friend, but a boyfriend. Problem was that Paul felt the same way. "I...ummmm...I...", Will said trying to figure out what to admit. "Will Horton admit it! You feel the same way as I do!, Paul answered back, getting much closer to him, You're attracted to me!" "No...no I can't be!", Will said, trying to run into the other room. "Yes you are and I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes of yours!, Paul said, pulling him closer, You've wanted me since Sonny's left, and you couldn't admit it!" Will looked at Paul, wondering if he should run, or kiss him right there. With tears in his eyes, Will finally broke down, and admitted it. "YES I DO WANT YOU!, Will said, crying, I do like you! I just didn't know how to tell you!" "That's all you needed to say.", Paul said, wiping his tears away with his hand, and caressing his face. As if they went back to that night in January, this time it was different. Will looked at Paul again, this time sure it was for real. They were so close, that at any minute their lips would touch. And that is exactly what happened. This time the kiss Paul gave Will was different. And this time Will responded back, grabbing onto Paul's shirt tight. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, til they sat on the couch, holding each other. For the next 2 hours, they held each other close. Will then got up, and put his hand out to Paul. Paul figured this was too soon, but this time it was right. Will led Paul into the bedroom, where they just decided to make out like teenagers. 

TBC: Making Love for the 1st time?, and Gabi meets Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the chapter is in their POV's (HoRita/Arianna)


	4. Gabi Meets Paul and Making Love for the 1st Time?

"Will Horton admit it! You feel the same way as I do!, Paul answered back, getting much closer to him, You're attracted to me!" "No...no I can't be!", Will said, trying to run into the other room. "Yes you are and I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes of yours!, Paul said, pulling him closer, You've wanted me since Sonny's left, and you couldn't admit it!" Will looked at Paul, wondering if he should run, or kiss him right there. With tears in his eyes, Will finally broke down, and admitted it. "YES I DO WANT YOU!, Will said, crying, I do like you! I just didn't know how to tell you!" "That's all you needed to say.", Paul said, wiping his tears away with his hand, and caressing his face. As if they went back to that night in January, this time it was different. Will looked at Paul again, this time sure it was for real. They were so close, that at any minute their lips would touch. And that is exactly what happened. This time the kiss Paul gave Will was different. And this time Will responded back, grabbing onto Paul's shirt tight. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, til they sat on the couch, holding each other. For the next 2 hours, they held each other close. Will then got up, and put his hand out to Paul. Paul figured this was too soon, but this time it was right. Will led Paul into the bedroom, where they just decided to make out like teenagers.

TBC: Making Love for the 1st time?, and Gabi meets Paul

Will and Paul were making out, finally able to be free. But their plans were interrupted by a knock. "Ignore it baby, Will said, kissing Paul again, Soon they will go away." "Will it's Gabi!", Gabi said. "OMG Gabi!, Will said, getting up, Stay here baby!" Running to the door, he opened it. There she was, Will's best friend, and Arianna's mother at his door. "Mind telling me why it took you so long to answer the door, Will Horton?", Gabi said. "Won't you come in?", Will said, letting her in. Gabi saw Paul's jacket on the chair, and wondered. "Did I interrupt something?", Gabi said, as Paul walked out. "I told you to stay in there!", Will said to Paul. "I should go Will, Paul said, as he grabbed his jacket, leaving.  
"Nice going Gabi, you just ruined my chance at being happy!, Will said, Can you watch Ari for a bit?" Gabi nodded, as Will grabbed his jacket and keys, running out.

Paul was at the park, sitting alone again. He knew he shouldn't have been there. Here he was, Paul Black, just admitting he liked Will Horton, and Gabi messed up their chance at a night alone. As Paul's tears came down on his face, Will arrived. "Paul?, Will asked, looking at him, Why did you leave?" "Cause I didn't want to interrupt your time with Ari's mother. Maybe tonight was a bad idea. I'm gonna go." "Stop right there!, Will said, grabbing him, This has been the best night I have ever had in a very LONG TIME. I have never felt so good in my life." "I don't think she likes me Will.", Paul admitted. "She will Paul, I promise you that. Come back with me. I want you two to formally meet. Then, after she leaves, we can continue where we left off. Please come home with me baby.", Will asked, as he kissed him again. Paul looked at Will after the kiss, nodding his head. Will took him back home again.

Minutes later, they walked back in. "Everything alright?", Gabi asked. "Yeah I had to convince him. Paul sit down by Gabi please?", Will said. "So he has a name?, Gabi asked, trying to tease Paul, Wait....Aren't you that former pitcher, the one that seduced my best friend?" "OMG I knew this was a bad idea!", Paul said trying to leave. "SIT DOWN PAUL!, Will said, pushing him back down, You two will talk it out, and not leave this room til I hear you laughing or hugging!" Will went into the bedroom, waiting. "Is he always this way?", Paul asked Gabi about how Will made them both talk. "Sometimes, but he's usually right. I'm sorry I interrupted your night. I can see Will cares for you more than he did with Sonny.", Gabi said. "I'm sorry let me try again..Hi I'm Paul Black. Nice to meet you Gabi.", Paul said introducing himself. "Black?, Gabi said looking at him, as in Brady Black? I thought it was Narita?" "It's a long story, but to make it short, yes I am Brady's brother, and John's son." "Wow this is weird, Gabi said, you're Brady's brother." "I know, Paul said, but I've gotten used to it. I only found out in March, thanks to Will and my stepmother Marlena." "Whoa so Marlena and John got married again?", Gabi asked. "Yeah, Paul admitted, Ari was the flower girl, and Will was there too." Paul shows Gabi pictures of the wedding, as they loved how cute Ari looked in her dress. "OMG when Will sent me this picture, I didn't know you were a part of it!", Gabi said. "I was. So.....I heard from both Will and Sonny you modeled? Ever think of coming to Basic Black and working for my brother?", Paul asked her. "Me? Work for Brady? I dunno." Gabi answered back. "Please?, Paul begged her a bit, do it for me, Will and Ari?" "Can I get back to you on that? Cause I promised my brother I'd be back soon.", Gabi said to Paul, getting up. "Next time we could work together, Paul said smiling, cause I model for both Basic Black and Mad World." "As in Kate's company?, Gabi asked, My goodness Paul you have you hands full!" "I do, Paul explained to her, Matter of fact, Will's the reason Narita is so popular. Narita is the new men's cologne I endorse. At Basic Black, we are working on getting the new Fall Line out: Autumn Leaves by Brady and Paul Black. I'm co-CEO too." "Will should be lucky to have someone like you in his life., Gabi said feeling better, as they walked to her car, Let me ask you something? How do you feel about him?" Paul looks at her, and can't deny it in front of her. "Gabi I like him a lot, Paul admitted to her, I've had feelings for him long before I knew he was married to my ex-boyfriend. You see, Sonny was with me a year before he met Will. I couldn't be out in public with him, cause I was afraid of coming out. I turned Sonny down for marriage too. Will helped me to come out, but never did I expect us to sleep together before that. I know I couldn't have Sonny, but Will...I wanted him!" "Sonny supported Will, and now Will supported you., Gabi answered right back, I think you made the right choice coming out. And I think Will would be lucky to have you. But you hurt him, I will come after you!" Both laughed, as they shared a hug. Gabi left, as Paul headed back.

Will sat in the bedroom, not hearing anything. As he came out of the room, it was silent. He puts the stuff away, as Paul quietly walked in. Paul got behind Will, his arms wrapped around him. "Everything ok now baby?, Will asked, leaning into him, I mean does she know about us?" "Yes, and yes she does baby., Paul said, kissing his neck gently, And I may have convinced her to model at Basic Black." 'Really?, Will said turning around, She'd love that! You are amazing Paul Black, in every way!" "You do, do ya?, Paul said, holding him in his arms tight, Maybe you should prove it to me?" Grinning big, the two headed into the bedroom.

Paul kissed Will's hand, as Will looked up at him. "You said that I'm amazing, Paul said, looking into those blue eyes, I think you're more than just amazing baby. You're absolutely beautiful in every way. Any man would be lucky to have you." "Only one I want is you.", Will admitted, his hands rubbing his chest. Paul slowly kissed him deeply, as both undid each other's shirts. After the shirts came off, Paul laid Will down onto the bed. They kissed for a while, then looked at each other. Will gave him a look, as this time it was right. The two kissed again, their hands on each other's belt buckles, undoing them together. Within minutes, they laid there, just in their boxers. "Are you sure about this?, Paul asked Will, cause we can wait." "No, I'm sure baby, Will said, his fingers on the waistline of Paul's boxers, sliding them off. I want to feel you inside me so bad. But not like it was in January. This time it's for real. I want to be with you." Paul agreed, kissing him, while pulling off Will's too. They laid there, naked, as they made out together. Paul teased Will, by stretching him out a bit. The soft moans from Will made it seem like they were ready for this. After pulling the fingers out, Paul grabbed a condom, and lube. Will looked at him, smiling, as his legs were wide open for him. Paul positioned himself, as he kissed Will again. The minute Will felt it, he almost teared up. After a minute, Will relaxed, as he let Paul in more. Soon as Paul was all the way up into him, they were connected as one. The faint sounds of moaning and calling each other's name out...Will and Paul, for the 1st time, made love together the right way. Will felt so good, that it overtook him. Paul was never so happy in his entire life, as he was showing this man how much he cared about him. Both went back and forth making love to each other, until they wore out. 

Lying there together, both had grins on their face. "Thank you, Will said, his head on Paul's chest, for making me realize I can move on." "I think you did that after Sonny left baby, Paul said, kissing his forehead, and rubbing his back gently, But thank you for convincing me this was right. Any chance of a 2nd date next time?" "Next time it'll be at your place, and without Ari", Will said laughing. "We should sleep, before Ari decides to walk in here and ask why her daddy's sleeping with another cute guy.", Paul said, covering them up. BUT Ari had other plans: "Why you in my daddy's bed, Mr Paul?", Ari asked, rubbing her eyes. Paul picked up Ari, laying her in between them. "Daddy asked Mr Paul to stay over, so he can watch you have your tea party tomorrow.", Will said to her. "Really? Mr Paul, will you play tea party with me tomorrow?", Ari asked him. Paul tried not to laugh, but looked at Ari. "I would love to, Miss Horton.", Paul answered, smiling. "She'll make you wear a hat, so look out!", Will said, laughing. The two laughed, as Ari was falling asleep. Paul carried the 2 year old back to her room, tucking her in. After putting Ari to bed, Paul came back in, getting into bed. The two just kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC: Paul and Gabi at work; Sonny and Derrick visit Salem


	5. DerSon Comes Back to Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the way they killed off Will in early October was so wrong! There was so much potential for HoRita to happen, but the fools at NBC decided to stop that! But, continuing it on in stories, will keep them going. Oh yeah, and now Sonny's return in July...I'll be the judge of that. There will be more of Derrick and Sonny in the next chapter, but for now mostly Sonny, and a small bit of Derrick. Thank u for being patient with me as it took almost 9 months to update.

Previously:  
Lying there together, both had grins on their face. "Thank you, Will said, his head on Paul's chest, for making me realize I can move on." "I think you did that after Sonny left baby, Paul said, kissing his forehead, and rubbing his back gently, But thank you for convincing me this was right. Any chance of a 2nd date next time?" "Next time it'll be at your place, and without Ari", Will said laughing. "We should sleep, before Ari decides to walk in here and ask why her daddy's sleeping with another cute guy.", Paul said, covering them up. BUT Ari had other plans: "Why you in my daddy's bed, Mr Paul?", Ari asked, rubbing her eyes. Paul picked up Ari, laying her in between them. "Daddy asked Mr Paul to stay over, so he can watch you have your tea party tomorrow.", Will said to her. "Really? Mr Paul, will you play tea party with me tomorrow?", Ari asked him. Paul tried not to laugh, but looked at Ari. "I would love to, Miss Horton.", Paul answered, smiling. "She'll make you wear a hat, so look out!", Will said, laughing. The two laughed, as Ari was falling asleep. Paul carried the 2 year old back to her room, tucking her in. After putting Ari to bed, Paul came back in, getting into bed. The two just kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 5: DerSon comes back to Salem

About a week later, after Paul had to convince his soon to be sister in law, Gabi gets the call she wasn't expecting. Will watched as she was on the phone/ He could see her expressions, as she chatted on the phone. " Yes, I can do that. Gabi said, But what about Ari? And do I have to travel?" Will decided to sneak into his room, very quietly picking up the phone. What he heard gave him the biggest grin on his face. After a minute, he put the receiver down. "Narita, you sneaky ass, Will said quietly to himself, So that's why he left so early this morning." After Gabi got off the phone, she knocked on Will's door. Will had to act as if he was busy, so he grabbed the book Paul gave him. As he pretended to read, Gabi burst into the room, sitting on the bed. "I just got off the phone with Basic Black., Gabi started to tell her best friend, The new summer line is moving forward. and since I used to model when we were younger, they want to give me a contract." "Oh really?, Will answered, acting if he didn't know, And what about Ari? You know I work too, and without her stepfather here, I just don't know how this would work." "Ok I know Sonny wasn't the greatest choice, but I need this, Will! I can't just stand around here, and live off you.", Gabi answered, worrying that Will wouldn't approve. Will tries not to laugh, as he pretends to read. "William Robert Horton, will you put that damn book down, and LISTEN TO ME?, Gabi yelled, This is my life we are talking about! Our daughter's future too! Can't you be a little more supportive?" "Oh I am supportive, Will says, but are YOU SURE this is what you wanna do? I'm making enough to support the three of us right now." " Writing articles isn't enough!, Gabi answered, We both need to work together, for our daughter's sake." " Would u be happy if I said, GO FOR IT?, Will answered back, Cause you'll do it anyways. You didn't listen to me and Sonny when we told u how bad Nick was, and look what happened?" "Maybe I should ask your so called boyfriend what he thinks about it!, Gabi answered back, nearly ready to shove him off the bed, Cause he's a baseball pitcher turned model, and look how far he came! Maybe he has a better opinion than you!" Will trying not to laugh, texts Paul, letting him know the situation. 

In Paul's office at Basic Black (yes he has an office), he gets a text from Will:

W- Gabi got a modeling job at BB. Did u have something to do with it?  
P- Who me? Now would I be that sneaky and pull something off? :p  
W- Paul Narita Black, you know DAMN well that u talked to Theresa, and mentioned Gabi's past as a model.  
P- Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's your point, baby?  
W- She wants to take it! I wanna see the contract. If I have to go over your head to my grandmother, so be it!  
P- Oooh being a little fiesty there are we? You've got Sami Brady in u (laughs)  
W- Not funny Paul! I could say u are a lot like John, but cuter (grins)  
P- What? Only thing dad and I have in common atm is baseball! Baby, let her follow her own heart, and decide. You can't stop her from this. (trying not to laugh)

As Paul was waiting for Will's response, a knock at the door interrupted him. "It's open!", Paul said, as the door opened. What happened next made Paul's blood boil over. Walking into his office was none other than his ex, Sonny. Right behind him, was the guy who used to crush on him...Derrick. "What the hell are u BOTH doing here?, Paul asked the duo, being so close to punching the daylights out of them, You both leave Salem, and expect me to be nice? And YOU, (looking right at Sonny) you abandoned your godddaughter. She doesn't wanna even see u again!" "First of all, I have a right to be here, Sonny said, getting mad, and secondly she is my daughter too! U don't mean a damn thing to her!" "Who's been helping your ex-husband with her, while you're enjoying Europe with HIM?, Paul said, his face red as ever, Who's been a friend to Will, when u left him? Will's finally starting to move on, and u decide to walk right back in? Do you know Gabi's back? And I know Gabi wouldn't be too happy to see u again!" "I have every right to be here!, Sonny said, I have family here too! I think I need to see what Will thinks about it!" "Like hell you're not going near him!, Paul said, about ready to grab Sonny and shove him against the wall, Go see your family, and leave Will, Gabi, and Arianna ALONE!" With a big grin, looking at Derrick, Sonny left Paul's office. "OMG I need to warn Will and Gabi that they're back!", Paul said, cancelling his appointments, and heading to the apartment.

Back at the apartment. Will was worried about Paul not responding back, so he figured he got busy. After he and Gabi talked, they both decided the best thing to do is let her take the job, and help out. Since Gabi and Kate got along really well, and her and Paul were becoming fast friends, she followed her heart. As the two were watching a movie, someone was about to interrupt their happy moment. Paul finally parked his car at the apartment complex, running as fast as he could inside, and up to the apartment. "Just hope I can make it there in....OMG!", Paul said, getting there just as Gabi opened the door to Sonny. 

Will took one look at his ex-husband, and immediately was shaking. "YOU, Will said, WHAT ARE U DOING HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE? MY DAUGHTER CAN'T EVEN STAND U! WHY SONNY? WHY NOW?" "If u would calm DOWN, and let me explain, maybe we can...", Sonny started to say, as Paul arrived. "Get the hell away from him!, Paul said, shoving Sonny to the side, running right to an emotional Will, I told u to stay away from him!" "NO FIGHTING!, Arianna cried out, Daddy crying!" "Now look what u did Sonny!, Gabi said, our daughter's mad cause you took the golden opportunity to upset my best friend, and now my new best friend's this close to knocking u out!" "Knock him out baby!, Will said, crying, let him feel it!" "Stop it baby!, Paul said, holding an emotional Will into his arms, He's not worth it anymore. He abandoned u and Arianna. What makes u think you'll do better this time, Kiriakis? You don't love him anymore! He doesn't give a damn about u either!" "Well he sure doesn't give a damn about u either!, Sonny said, trying to push Paul away from Will, You're the reason my marriage crumbled! Why did u even come back home?" "Because he's got family here Sonny, Will yelled out, getting up, and going after his ex, and a great job! You have some nerve to show up on MY door! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL OUR COUSIN, WHO IS NOW A COP, BTW!" "You BAD DADDY, Arianna cried out, Daddy wants u to go BYE BYE!" Sonny almost cried, as he could see how much Ari changed. "I will be BACK", Sonny said, leaving. Within seconds, Will ran into the bedroom. "I got this, Paul told Gabi, let me calm him down. "I'll take Ari to my brother's, Gabi said, grabbing a few things, Hey u wanna go see Uncle Rafe?" "Yeah, Ari said, Mommy? Daddy still sad?" "Daddy's very sad, Gabi said, taking her and Ari outside to the car, but Paul will make him happy."

Will was on the floor, crying his heart out. After he was just starting to move on, Sonny had the nerve to come back into his life, and mess it up. Paul sat by an emotional Will, his hand rubbing Will's back in circles. "I won't let him hurt u baby, Paul quietly said, Sonny's jealous that for the 1st time in your life, u are happy. U have an amazing daughter, and an awesome best friend." Will looked at Paul, red in the face. "And you, Will said, I don't know how or why, but u make me happy." Paul almost cried himself, as he wiped Will's tears away. For the 1st time since Sonny left him years ago, he knew Will was the one. Not thinking, he said this: " I love you." Will looked at Paul, not sure what to think of it. "U do?", Will said, sniffling. "I'm not sure how or why, but I've grown so close to you. But I think I'm falling in love with u, more harder than I ever did before." "How would u feel if I felt the same way?, Will asked him, I've never felt this way in so long. I thought I could with Sonny, but u it's different. What I'm trying to say is, I love u too baby." "You have NO idea how happy that makes me., Paul said, just holding Will close, and I promise u I would NEVER hurt u like Sonny did." Will nodded his head, his head on Paul's shoulder. Paul kissed his forehead. Will looked up at Paul, seeing a different person than he was back then. Both looked at each other, sharing a passionate kiss. Within minutes, their love got stronger as they became one again, until they fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Sonny and Derrick's Plan: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned!  
> This chapter is rated M for a reason!  
> Expect some M/M sex!  
> Thanks!

Previously:  
Not thinking, he said this: " I love you." Will looked at Paul, not sure what to think of it. "U do?", Will said, sniffling. "I'm not sure how or why, but I've grown so close to you. But I think I'm falling in love with u, more harder than I ever did before." "How would u feel if I felt the same way?, Will asked him, I've never felt this way in so long. I thought I could with Sonny, but u it's different. What I'm trying to say is, I love u too baby." "You have NO idea how happy that makes me., Paul said, just holding Will close, and I promise u I would NEVER hurt u like Sonny did." Will nodded his head, his head on Paul's shoulder. Paul kissed his forehead. Will looked up at Paul, seeing a different person than he was back then. Both looked at each other, sharing a passionate kiss. Within minutes, their love got stronger as they became one again, until they fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed.

Back at the Kiriakis mansion, Derrick and Sonny were still in bed, wondering how they could really break up Will and Paul. Sonny really wanted to teach his exes a thing or two, plus get a chance to be more like a father to Arianna. Derrick was still annoyed with Will and Paul, after Will messed up his chance to be with Paul, so Sonny and Will's marriage could last. BUT that never happened. That last lie brought Sonny to the point of leaving Salem for good. Sonny hated that he was abandoning his stepdaughter, but he felt it was for the best. But after Will literally told Sonny he wasn't being the father Ari had grown to love, Sonny just had to do something about it. And he needed Derrick to back him up. The plan: pull Will and Paul away from each other, and try to get back what they should have had before....Derrick w/Paul, and Sonny's 2nd chance with Will and Ari. Derrick could easily pull this off, but he needed to convince Sonny that this was the right thing to do. Sonny, on the other hand, was a bit worried if this went wrong, that he would lose not only his ex-husband and best friend, but the little girl he delivered nearly 3 years ago. So here was the plan: Get Will and Paul to help them out with different things: Sonny would ask Will to help him with some paperwork for Titan, but that's IF Will was willing to help him. Since Sonny knew Will was an amazing writer, and he was very good with technology, this would work. Meanwhile Derrick's plan was to get Paul to workout with him at the gym, acting like he was wrong to interfere in his and Will's lives. So the plans were made to seduce them separately. 

At the same time, at Will's apartment, the sun was shining thru the windows in the bedroom. Paul turned over, opening his eyes. Seeing Will...his Will, laying there next to him fast asleep, made Paul realize why he never got to him sooner. Paul quietly got out of the bed, slipping on his shorts. He closed the door, and got into the shower. About 5 mins later, Will turned over, feeling the bed empty, but warm. He smiled, as memories of last night came back to him. In Will's mind, he knew last night was worth everything to him. He truly was starting to fall in love with Paul, more than he ever did with Sonny. Will could hear the water running into the bathroom, so he quietly checked on a sleeping Arianna, then snuck into the bathroom. Paul was having his quiet time alone in the shower, but when he accidentally heard Will say "OUCH, damn sink!", he tried not to laugh. "Quit sneaking in Horton, and get in here, before Ari wakes up, and wonders where daddy and Mr Paul is.", Paul replied, almost cracking up. Will shook his head, getting into the huge shower, making sure no one could interrupt them. 30 mins later, and two rounds of shower sex, and the two emerged from the shower, drying each other off. Paul got cute, and slapped Will's butt with the towel. "Smartass!", Will said laughing, his ass still hurting. "My smartass, Paul answered back, and don't YOU forget it!" Will gave up, pulling Paul into the longest and most passionate kiss ever, as they went to get changed, before they would wind up in bed all morning. Later that morning, Sonny and Derrick had their plans set. Derrick had texted Paul earlier. asking him to meet him at the Salem Gym before they both headed to work. But it took Sonny two texts to convince Will to come to Titan for a few hours. Truth was that Sonny did need Will to help him out, but also he wanted alone time with his ex-husband. So after the two shared a kiss, both Sonny and Derrick left to meet the boys. 

Titan Industries- an hour later Sonny was in his office, waiting impatiently for Will to arrive. He needed this plan to work, or he would lose him and his goddaughter forever. After a few texts back and forth with Derrick, who already was working out with Paul, Sonny heard a knock at the door. "Door's open!", Sonny said, as Will walked in, not sure WHY Sonny wanted HIM to work together on the latest project for Basic Black. Thank goodness Arianna was with her great grandmother at the DiMera Mansion, so it gave Will a chance to get some real work done. 2 hours later, and still getting nowhere, Sonny decided he and Will needed a breather. " This isn't going anywhere!, Will said, slamming down the reports on the other desk, These figures are so wrong! I mean how do you deal with this shit every day?" "A lot of patience, Sonny replied, relaxing in his chair, and letting Brady handle the mistakes. It's the only thing to pull your uncle away from Nicole!" The boys cracked up, as they both knew that was the truth. It was the first time since the other night, that they were comfortable with each other. Will kinda felt bad for going off on Sonny, but it was for the right reasons. "So should we drag Brady into the office, so he can fix our mistakes?", Will said, laughing. "Oh Brady?, Sonny said on the phone, can u come in here cousin?" Will trying not to laugh, could hear the reaction in Brady's voice. Sonny's grin indicated that he got Brady away from Nicole for a while. Brady came storming in, all mad. "Now what?, Brady said, almost ready to kick his cousin's ass, Oh sorry. Hey nephew." "Brady, Will answered back, did we interrupt you? Were u in the middle of something? Cause we BOTH know it couldn't have been that cute blonde who's been helping your brother and my best friend with the Spring Fashion Line, or is it?" Brady tries not to blush, as Sonny hands him the papers. "Fix it! Cause this shit is all messed up! I want it back in my office before u even think about sneaking away to make out with Nicole! Am I clear, Mr Black?" Brady rolled his eyes, as Will almost busted out laughing. "Yes Mr Kiriakis", Brady said, slamming the door. 

At the same time, Derrick and Paul were getting in a full workout, before they both headed off to Basic Black and Salem Hospital. It had been a long time since the two former lovers had a chance to do something together. Paul didn't hate Derrick, but he was disappointed that he associated with his ex boyfriend Sonny. Since Paul was lead to believe that his brother needed Will to help him out at Basic Black for the day, he figured everything was okay, and this time with Derrick was just a friendly workout. Spotting each other, the two enjoyed the time together. "Haven't had this much fun in so long", Derrick said, helping Paul out. "Yeah playing tennis, or working out used to be a lot of fun., Paul replied back, but I've been so busy with helping Nicole and Theresa with the fashion show, that I haven't had too much time for myself. Well until Will came back into my life." Derrick was pissed inside, but he kept his cool, so that Paul wouldn't notice what he was up to. "U should work more on this body, Derrick said, cause you make a great model for Basic Black Fashions, and every guy would invest in wearing the girls' creations. U said Gabi's also modeling with u? How's she able to handle that, while raising Ari with Will?" "I think she's got a schedule planned each week with Will, on who watches Ari when she's done w/preschool for the morning", Paul explained to him. At that moment, Sonny sent a text: Plan's working out here at work. How are u doing with Paul? "Hold that thought Paul", Derrick says, replying back to Sonny, explaining it was working out good. Paul managed to send Will a text, hoping he was having a good time with Brady. After they both turned off their phones, it was time to get going. "Time to hit the showers", Derrick said running to the locker room. The 2nd part of Derrick's plan: He had put a drug into Paul's Gatorade drink, so that when Paul drank it, he would be so drugged, that Derrick could take advantage of him. After Paul literally finished the drink, he ran into the locker room. But as he was about to get into the shower, he felt funny. "Derrick?, Paul said, I feel funny." Derrick said nothing, as Paul looked at him. "Will?, Paul said, as he thought Derrick was him, what are you doing in here baby? I thought you had to work?" Derrick came closer to Paul, his hands on Paul's chest. Derrick was gonna feel bad about this, but he had to prove to Paul he was better than Will. "I'm right here baby, Derrick said, I got done a bit early, and decided to join you. It's ok baby, I'm right here." At that moment, Derrick made the 1st move, and kissed Paul hard. Paul, who thought it was Will, responded back with so much passion, that he had Derrick right against the wall. Their lips and tongues all over their body, Paul and Derrick made out for a while, until Paul just took control. Paul slammed Derrick against the wall, slamming into him over and over til Derrick screamed his name. 3 rounds later, and both of them coming all over each other, Paul collapsed for a bit. Derrick grinned, cause he finally got Paul to be intimate with him. Minutes later, out of the showers, and dressed, the two ran to Derrick's apartment, kissing and touching each other, until they made love in the bedroom for the remainder of the morning. 

After Sonny took a break, he came back into the room with two cups of coffee for him and Will. Sonny also did what Derrick accomplished: He wanted Will right there in the office, and the only way to do it, was make Will think he was Paul. After a few minutes, Will felt weird. "Sonny? I don't feel so good.", Will said, his body reacting to the stuff "It's ok Will, Sonny said, you'll be alright. I'll take care of you." "Paul?, Will asked him, is that you honey? Where's Sonny?" Sonny couldn't believe it worked, as the last text he got from Derrick was about him and Paul getting it on in the bedroom shortly. "Why don't we take a break baby, Sonny said, You worked too hard, and u need a good back massage." Will laid on his stomach, as Sonny quietly locked the door. Sonny started massaging his neck, while Will moaned out quietly. "Take your shirt off baby, Sonny said, it'll be easier to do this." Will pulled back the shirt, laying back on his tummy again. Sonny started up again, but this time kissed down his whole body. "Mmmmm baby that feels so good", Will said, as Sonny continued, his hands on Will's ass. Will turned over, sitting up. "Want you baby, right here, right now.", Will said to Sonny, his hands underneath his shirt. " Oh baby you have NO idea how long I've waited for this!", Sonny smiled, kissing Will gently, deepening the kiss, as he undid Will's pants. Will kissed back, as he struggled to pull Sonny's clothes off too. Once they both were undressed, Will was back on the couch, making out with Sonny, while Sonny touched every part of his ex-husband's body. "You're gorgeous baby, Sonny whispered into Will's ears, and so damn hot. I've missed you so much baby." "Make love to me baby, Will asked, smiling up at him, let me feel you inside me again." Sonny did as Will asked, slowly moving inside Will, kissing him with so much passion. For the next hour, Will and Sonny made love for the 1st time in almost 3 years. 

While Sonny was making love to Will at the office, Paul was out like a light in Derrick's bed. He and Derrick made love over and over, til Derrick was smiling so much. After he got Sonny's text that he was gonna make love to Will, Derrick sighed. In a way, he wished that it would have been Sonny in the bed. But he was carrying out the plan. So while Paul was asleep, he managed to snap a pic of them in the bed, sending it to Sonny. If this worked, Paul would be his again, and Will would rush right back into Sonny's arms again. So while Paul was asleep, Derrick seduced him again. While asleep, Paul was aroused, letting Derrick fuck him in the bed again. When Sonny made love to Will at the office, he also managed to get a pic of them together, naked. His pic and Derrick's were sent to Will and Paul, so that they would both think they cheated on each other. After shutting it off, Sonny laid his head on Will's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you so much Will. More than u would ever know", Sonny whispered. 

TBC (Chapter 7 will deal with the aftermath of the seduction, and HoRita's reactions to cheating on each other)


End file.
